Boredom
by Keisuke-my-lover
Summary: Quand Suzuran a facebook, et s'ennuie à mourir...


_ Si toi aussi t'as déjà raté la table en essayant d'y poser ton coude...

_ Mais faut être con!

_ Bah oui...

_ Rigole pas, ça m'est déjà arrivé.

_ Oui, c'bien ce que je dis, faut être con.

_ Vous faites quoi? Euh, depuis quand on a un ordinateur en état de fonctionner ici?

Serizawa rejoignit les frères Mikami et Tokaji, assis en cercle autour de Shoji qui tenait l'ordinateur portable.

_ On lit les " J'aime ça " de Facebook! Répondit Manabu.

_ C'est trop trop con. Ajouta Takeshi.

_ Tenez écoutez celle là, fit Shoji. " Tu crois que les écureuils gays ça bouffe plus de glands que les

autres?"

_ Elle est nulle. Marmonna Tokaji.

_ Vous vous faites chier à ce point? Demanda Serizawa.

_ Oui, répondirent les deux frères en chœur.

_ Je vois...

_ ". - C'est rien c'est mon ventre."

Serizawa fusilla le judoka du regard. Celui ci hocha les épaules.

_ C'pas moi, c'est écrit!

_ Passe moi ça!

_ Serizawa? Non lâche là tu vas tout péter!

_ "Je veux pas me la péter mais... je sais construire des jouets Kinder sans la notice." lut Serizawa. Putain, comme il fait bordel? C'est impossible à faire ces trucs là!

_ Ouais, fit Manabu, sérieux qui arrive à construire ces bricoles, déjà qu'avec la notice j'ai du mal.

_ Même avec la notice, les trois quart du temps, ça marche pas.

_ Tokaji est traumatisé des jouets kinder? Railla Takeshi.

_ Non mais sans déconner, genre les petits avions, ou les dinosaures là! Le truc il s'emboite jamais dans le trou! Faut forcer comme un malade!

_ J'avoue...

_ "Si toi aussi, durant ta scolarité tu as entendu " Vous êtes la pire classe " "...

_ Perso, je prends ça comme un compliment!

_ Ah, tiens vous êtes là.

Tokio s'approcha.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

_ On tue le temps! Répondit Shoji en reprenant son ordinateur. "Je déteste quand la chanson se trompe alors que je suis en train de chanter."

_ Carrément. Dit Takeshi. C'est trop chiant !

_ " Sérieux, si un jour j'me fais enlevé ... Faites pas vos putes ... Cherchez moi !"

_ On y pensera... Fin en même temps, qui voudrait t'enlever? Demanda Tokaji.

_ Non mais j'en lisais une autre...

_ Ah je me disais aussi... T'as vu ta tronche.

_ T'as vu la tienne le rongeur?

_ Bouclez la bande de cons!

_ Je suis pas con! Se défendit Tokaji. J'ai été un génie du CP au CM2 ... après j'ai sombré...

Silence.

_ Bah quoi? Vous y pigez quelque chose vous aux divisions euclidiennes?

_ Eucliquoi...? Demanda Takeshi.

_ Ouais voilà, bah j'ai eu la même réaction étant gosse. Sauf qu'encore, j'ai pu me rattraper, mais alors les fonctions, je vous raconte même pas!

_ Il parle de quoi? Fit Manabu en se penchant sur son frère.

_ Il essaie de communiquer je crois...

_ "Imagine tu te retournes, ton pote c'est un lama."

Takeshi se retourna, observa Tokaji quelques minutes avec insistance, et reporta son attention sur Shoji.

_ Bah non, c'un hamster.

_ T'as eu besoin de vérifier quand même?

_ On sait jamais!

_ Tu veux savoir si ton Ex t'aime encore ? Envoie "Tu m'aimes encore?" à ton ex !

_ L'est nulle aussi!

_ Si toi aussi quand tu fermes les yeux, tu vois plus rien.

_ Noooon! Fit Manabu. Moi quand je ferme les yeux je vois des tits points rouges lumineux!

_ Ouais, ou des formes, c'trop bizarre en fait.. Ajouta Takeshi.

_ Si toi aussi ça t'arrive de rigoler avant de sortir ta connerie...

_ Ouais ça nous arrive tout le temps ça! Avoua Manabu en donnant une tape dans le dos de son frère.

_ Vous êtes des conneries ambulantes... Où vous allez chercher tout ça? Demanda Tokio.

_ T'as pas envie de savoir...

_ Si toi aussi quand t'étais petit(e) t'étais trop un(e) rebel(le) , tu montais le toboggan à l'envers !

_ Ah ouais! S'écria Serizawa. Même qu'une fois y'avait une putain de flaque de boue... Et hop, le cul dans la boue!

_ Et tu as vu un vers de terre, et tu l'as mangé? Interrogea Tokio.

_ Comment tu sais?

Tokio poussa un profond soupir et s'adossa contre le rebord du canapé à moitié déchiré.

_ Vous voulez pas qu'on aille faire un tour au lieu de vous abrutir sur un réseau social?

_ Non! C'trop fun!

_ Ouais, la moitié de ces trucs ont été vécu par Tokaji, se moqua Manabu. Tiens ça par exemple "Une fois, j'ai dis un truc intelligent, ça m'a choqué. "

_ Ma main, ta face, le sol. Tu vois le rapport?

_ Euh... Non?

_ Alors ferme ta gueule.

_ Franchement... Venez... Tenta à nouveau Tokio. Je... J'vous invite.

_ Y'aura de la viande? Demanda Serizawa.

_ ... Ouais.

_ Allez, les mecs! On y va!


End file.
